


【FF14】貓龍R18

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69





	【FF14】貓龍R18

沒人知道為什麼會變成這樣子。

X

傲龍是一個經營著深夜小酒館的人，兼職酒保﹔而貓魅只是一個偶爾路過，被裡頭的聊天話題所吸引的客人。  
這小酒館因為它的營業時間，所以來的基本都是熟客了。而因為都是熟客，傲龍在處理完客人們的點單後，也會穿著一身筆挺帥氣的小馬甲西裝從櫃台後繞出來，加入到客人的話題聊天中。  
而今天也不例外。  
當傲龍看著剛推開店門的人，發現是未曾見過的新客人，略感興趣地挑了挑眉，讓一貫冷漠的臉龐多了一份生氣。  
看著貓魅在自己那點過飲料後，便被其他人的聊天內容所吸引過去，傲龍從酒櫃底下拿出一聽冰啤酒，從櫃台後繞出來，示意驚訝的貓魅跟自己一起過去。  
隨後便是不意外的，貓魅很快便和老顧客們打成一片了，甚至都拚起酒來。

真意外呢，這麼勇敢，還以為會跟其他貓咪一樣膽小。  
傲龍輕輕啜飲了一口自己另外拿過來的威士忌，微瞇著眼如此想著。

X

這場簡陋的宴會跟平常一樣，在凌晨兩三點的時候便結束了。精神已經到極限的他們把帳跟傲龍結了後，便一個接一個搖搖晃晃地回家了。  
傲龍回到酒館裡，正打算收拾店裡然後關門休息，卻在沙發上意外地發現了已經醉倒的貓魅。  
「沒酒量就別喝那麼多啊……」傲龍對著貓魅無奈地搖搖頭。雖然他那蒼白的膚色已經因為酒精而泛起紅暈，眼尾天生帶著的紅痕更顯豔麗，但眼神依然帶著清醒的光芒——那是因為他能把握好自己的酒量，而不像這隻小貓魅一般不自量力地醉倒了。  
他先把滿地的酒瓶子都掃到一邊去，再抓著貓魅的胳膊給拉起來，想要扶到店後自己屋子裡的客房裡去，但卻沒想到下一秒卻被反手給壓倒在沙發上。  
「…...哎？！」傲龍愣了愣，才意識到自己被貓魅突然一下子給撲倒在沙發上，而且……他試圖起身，但後腰被貓魅用膝蓋壓著，完全沒辦法撐起身體。  
當他還在思考要怎麼辦的時候，貓魅已經搖搖晃晃地俯下身體，在他的後頸處像貓咪一般嗅了嗅，然後扯開他那本已經足夠寬鬆的襯衫領口——毫不猶豫地張口咬下去。  
……？！  
傲龍一下子都懵了。  
他能感受到屬於貓魅的那雙小虎牙准確無比地陷入自己沒有被鱗片覆蓋的皮肉處，彷彿是在捕獵一般。  
「喂喂、你醒醒——唔！」傲龍試圖把明顯酒醉的貓魅給喚醒，但下一秒他便被貓魅順著後頸，舔弄上自己那雙漆黑的角的觸覺給弄得呻吟出聲。  
角是傲龍族共同的敏感點，那是他們對於空間的感知器官，對於空間的變化敏感無比，又怎能忍受貓魅族那帶著小倒刺的舌頭的舔弄呢。  
貓魅也不知道自己是怎麼了，他只覺得自己身上熱得可怕，而身下這個人身上涼涼的而且味道也很好聞，像清涼的泉水一般…...  
他邊舔弄著傲龍的角，一隻手慢慢沿著好看的背肌線條往下游走，然後一把握著那條正亂動的尾巴。  
兩處敏感處同時被把握，傲龍眼前一陣發白，半晌他才聽見自己沉重的喘息聲——他射了。  
射精後的麝香味當然暪不過嗅覺敏銳的貓魅族。  
只見貓魅往空中微微皺了皺鼻子後，便轉而伸手往傲龍的身前去。  
傲龍想要阻止，但身體的反應跟不上思維的速度，在他成功制止前，貓魅已經撫上他的褲頭，然後一把扯了下來——半硬的陽物就這樣被一隻略小卻靈巧無比的手所握著並開始上下擼動。  
本來還有反抗心思的傲龍在硬生生被逼出一聲呻吟喘息後，終於放棄抵抗了。  
他努力偏過頭輕輕舔過依然伏在自己背上的貓魅的唇角，也管不上在偏頭過程中被蹭落的角尖銀飾，試圖安撫這隻進入了發情期的貓魅。  
被主動討好的動作很好地安撫地這隻已經被情欲燒紅了眼睛的貓魅，他放鬆了對傲龍的壓制，讓他能夠翻過身來，然後躺在自己的身下。  
貓魅看起來還未曾經過人事，而曾經結婚又離婚的傲龍深深地嘆了一口氣，主動把自己身上多餘的衣物都給脫下來，又把貓魅的衣服給脫下來，途中還被咬了一口臉頰又舔了一口眼角——也許是因為它們已經紅得像蘋果，在貓魅的眼中很好吃吧。  
傲龍艱難地眨了眨眼睛，耐心地告訴貓魅還不行，然後把自己雙腿給抬起來，雙手掰開自己挺翹的臀瓣，伸手一指慢慢伸入許久未曾有人探訪的後穴。  
穴裡乾澀得可怕，卻又在意料之中。  
傲龍邊用足下輕輕安撫著焦躁無比的貓魅，邊擴張著自己的後穴，直到足以四指進出，後穴亦被喚醒往日記憶而泌出腸液潤滑，他才向貓魅示意可以了。  
在貓魅眼中，傲龍繃著那張俊俏又冷漠禁欲的臉龐，眼角泛著豔紅，自己主動用手指操開自己，便感覺自己的下身更為硬挺，所以當傲龍示意可以的時候，他便急沖沖地扶著自己的陽物便往那狹小的穴口中挺去。  
一下子便挺進了大半。  
傲龍臉色蒼白地悶哼了一聲，感覺自己的內臟都被撞移位了，但下一秒已經被喚醒記憶的後穴便不滿地主動蠕動起來，試圖把那硬物往更深處吸啜，以讓深處的軟肉能夠得到渴望已久的安慰。  
交配是每一個男性的本能，貓魅也不例外。  
當他挺進傲龍那緊窄又火熱的穴裡後，便昏了頭了，滿腦袋都只有操哭這個人的想法。  
貓魅順著穴肉的蠕動，把自己挺到深處裡去，逼得傲龍又發出一聲帶著媚意的呻吟。  
他滿意地甩著長長的尾巴纏上傲龍那無處安放而亂甩著的尾巴，伏下身體，邊啜咬著傲龍身上漂亮緊實的肌肉，邊操弄著那熱情的後穴，聽著傲龍那混雜著呻吟的低沉喘息——那可真的是一首性感而充滿性慾的歌呢。  
傲龍已經被那頂撞撞得頭暈轉向，只能跟著身上的人在海浪上搖晃著，下一秒卻感覺胸前被咬了一口，然後在乳頭上狠狠地吸啜起來。  
「嗚、別吸了——」傲龍的胸前乳肉天生柔軟、又大一些，手感好得很，但終歸是男性，「怎樣都沒有——奶的、嗚啊——」  
吸啜數口依然沒有任何動靜，貓魅改以推擠啜咬著那柔軟的乳肉，那柔軟又微妙堅實的觸感讓他愛不惜手，但卻苦了身下正被操弄、尾巴等敏感點又被磨擦著的傲龍。  
身上多處敏感點被同時操弄著，傲龍終於忍不著，他抬起點綴著黑色鱗片的手臂遮蓋著臉龐，在低聲的啜泣中狠狠地射了出來，把身上本就白皙的膚色染著油彩般的斑斑點點，成為一幅色欲的美好畫像。  
也許是被眼前驚豔了，又也許是因為傲龍高潮而收緊的穴肉，貓魅忍著衝動，在窄穴裡再操弄數下，才抵在深處的敏感軟肉處射出來，令本來已經處於高潮敏感期的傲龍再一次被操射出來，滿臉都是生理性的淚水，狼狽但是色情得讓人想要把他就此囚禁起來。  
這樣子的想法在貓魅的腦海中快速地掠過，卻在下一刻被穴裡美好的火熱包裹感，與第一次交配的疲倦感給壓過去。  
保持著依然處著傲龍身體深處的姿勢，他緩緩地趴倒在那佈滿咬痕與吻痕的肉體上，然後閉上眼睛，就此被疲倦給拖入夢鄉之中。  
高潮的餘韻漫長而美好，當傲龍從這種彷彿吃了興奮劑的夢幻感中回過神來時，才發現把自己給吃了的那個人竟然就這樣睡著了。  
他哭笑不得地想把人給扶起來，卻在稍稍動作後，下一秒便察覺自己的屁股裡依然插著那根貪婪的東西。  
小心翼翼地，在痛苦與磨擦到敏感點的歡悅中，傲龍總算從連體嬰的狀態中解脫出來了，但隨著動作從閉不上的穴口中流出來的白濁精液卻讓他本已褪去紅暈的臉頰又泛紅起來。  
周邊除了已經髒兮兮的衣服以及打掃用的抹布外，便再也沒有其他布料了，傲龍只好努力夾緊屁股，讓白濁別流到到處都是，讓他清潔的工作量加倍——卻在夾緊後才發現自己肚子竟有些鼓鼓的，都不知道那初次嚐試禁果的貓魅到底射了多少進去。  
但無論傲龍的臉有多燒紅，他還是憑借著自己優秀的身體素質，把略顯嬌小的貓魅給扶到屋子裡，卻在客房門前神使鬼差地停了一下，然後把人給送到主臥裡去。  
把人放好再蓋上被子後，傲龍才挺著一肚子的精液以及酸軟的腰肢，以及微顫的雙腿到浴室艱難地把自己清理乾淨，再拖著疲倦的身體往床上一躺，然後沉入夢鄉。  
——他實在沒有力氣再去打掃了，明天起來再打掃吧。大不了明晚不開店……  
如此想著的傲龍慢慢地陷入黑暗之中，也沒察覺自己的尾巴正無意識地勾著身邊貓魅那毛茸茸又柔軟的長尾巴。

X

當傲龍第二天起來的時候，身邊的人已經不見了。  
這也不奇怪，可能是被嚇跑的吧。他微微聳肩，如此想著——卻忽略掉心底那麼一點點的失望。  
正當他準備起床給自己弄個早餐，然後去打掃昨晚的殘局時，緊閉著的房門卻被打開。  
那是貓魅。  
他從門邊小心翼翼地探出半張臉，在看見傲龍已經醒過來而且也發現了他的時候，猛地往門後縮了縮，半晌才磨蹭著走進房間。  
原來沒走啊。  
傲龍看著貓魅往他床邊走來，然後遞來一個盤子——  
「你、你的早餐。」他聽見貓魅用緊張的語氣如此說道。  
「……謝謝。」他又聽見自己那乾啞的聲音如此回道。  
貓魅看著傲龍接過他所做的早餐，不安地說道︰「昨、昨晚對不起……給你添麻煩了……」雖然他是記不起昨晚詳細發生什麼事了，但是激烈的肉體交纏，以及當他醒過來後看見身邊的傲龍的滿身吻痕，不用多想也知道發生什麼事了。  
「……如果我能有什麼方法能夠補償您的話，請盡管說！我一定會努力的！」他吞了吞口水，大聲地對傲龍如此說道。  
——卻沒有任何回應。  
聽見貓魅如此說道，傲龍卻是不慌不忙地拿起一旁的水杯，喝下一大口以緩解喉嚨的火辣乾燥，才慢悠悠地說道︰「你現在有工作嗎？」  
沒想到傲龍會問這樣的問題，貓魅愣了愣，才搖頭說沒有，只有兼職。  
「那麼你就來我這工作吧。包食宿，只是你需要另外負責打掃的工作。沒問題吧？」  
面對傲龍如此輕飄飄地砸下一份大禮，貓魅一下子愣著了，半晌才拼命點頭說好。  
看著貓魅傻呼呼的樣子，傲龍一貫冷漠的臉容也不禁勾起微笑。  
「那你以後就留在這裡跟我一起住吧。」  
「好！」

在這之後，貓魅便留在傲龍那小店裡了，老顧客來時還大聲嘲笑了一下怎麼傲龍一個老男人竟然能拐來這麼可愛的一隻小貓咪。  
但傲龍只是淡淡一笑，然後一手把貓魅攬到胸前，說這貓咪我養了。

X

在許久以後，貓魅問起傲龍那時候為什麼會決定讓他留下來，而傲龍又反問他為什麼會答應留下來，兩人卻都是抿唇一笑，不願說，只是交換了一個秘密的親吻。

——他怎能這麼可愛。  
這是傲龍的想法。

——他怎能如此溫柔。  
這是貓魅的想法。

嘛，如果不看他們交換了的耳飾，那就更好了。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20190610 0404  
3826字


End file.
